


Good Girl

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to be my good girl tonight, Kate?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: obedience.

The collar was placed on her neck, the small lock dangling from it, lightly tapping against her neck as it settled. The key was across the room on the nightstand, far from her reach, not that she would dare take it off. Gentle fingers touched her chin, raising it to make her look up at the woman above her. 

Braeden was fully clothed, while Kate sat on her knees before her, the collar around her neck being the only thing on her body. Braeden smiled down at her, “Are you going to be my good girl tonight, Kate?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
